SRAMs are lower in power consumption and faster in operation speed than DRAMs because refresh operation is not required, and hence may be used as a cache memory in a memory system. However, in order to hold data stored in an SRAM, power needs to continue to be supplied to the SRAM, which is a cause of increasing power consumption. Accordingly, it is desired to reduce power consumption in SRAMs.